Civil War and Monarchial Conquests of Grand Besaid
Struggles for power in early Grand Besaid were very ongoing, two good examples of these are the Civil War of Grand Besaid and the Monarchial Conquests. Reviving Democracy Orginally, Grand Besaid was founded as a Direct Democracy, believing that power was best in the hands of the people. They soon found out however, that this caused more harm than good, and decided to implement a republic which still gave the freedoms and checks as a democracy, but without as many dangers of a cold will of a majority. However, after the founding of the republic there were still those who wanted the orginal direct democracy back, they soon started to try and revive the Democracy. Controversy Shortly after Grand Besaid's Banker Push there was a debate in the country as to how Grand Besaid should be governed. The populace split with roughly 2/3rds wanting the current republic, 1/6th wanting a new republic and 1/6th wanting the old form of Direct Democracy. The debate soon raged to protests from the Liberalists, as they were known, who wanted Direct Democracy. Their violence sparked a war as they tried to take over a few public buildings in the State of Oyen. Before long a civil war had broken out between north-east Grand Besaid and south-west Grand Besaid. Civil War Before long south-west Grand Besaid launched a full scale attack against the Capital Region of Inside Oyen. The north-eastern forces defended the Capital, and before long were repelling the south-western Grand Besaidians to the Central Line. At the Central Line a long series of battles using trench warfare had begun and land forces were at a standstill. Both sides realizing this, began to neglect their armies and form huge navies. The First was that of north-east Grand Besaid, they launched an attack against central south-western territory before being repelled. Soon both the navies and the armies were at a standstill, and the war raged for three years without either side having much to show for progress. Then, the rebels in the rebellious area of south-west Grand Besaid launched a campaign against South-west Grand Besaid's Capital. Though it failed, it was just enough of a distraction for North-Eastern Grand Besaid to gather up troops and march onwards. The Central Line had then moved 20 miles in North-Eastern Grand Besaid's favor. At this time North-Eastern Grand Besaid offered peace talks to South-Western Grand Besaid. But South-Western Grand Besaid Refused. The Turning Point North-Eastern Grand Besaid then launched a huge recruiting campaign on the basis of South-Western's refusal. It was a huge success. So successful that South-Western Grand Besaid began drafting. Unbelievably, even with their draft South-Western Grand Besaid was out numbered 12:5. Soon North-Eastern Grand Besaid began to push South-Eastern Grand Besaid back to within 40 miles of their capital. At this time South-Western Grand Besaid made one last attempt for Victory during the battle of Tuembreli. The Battle of Tuembreli Once the Battle of Tuembreli began, South-Western Grand Besaid kept hammering on for two months straight, and it almost appeared that they might be victorious. Then General Kamadari Ussemb of North-Eastern Grand Besaid suggested a bombing raid, a naval attack, and a double front. Once this plan was enacted the bombing raid crushed the bases of South-Western Grand Besaid that was holding North-Eastern back on the ground, and the forces on the front lines for South-Western Grand Besaid were crushed by the dual front. Finally all ports for resources were blockaded by the North-Eastern's navy. The South West Surrenders South-Western had few troops left, it's air force was depleted, it's ports were blockaded, and the North-Easterners were besieging their Capital. South-Western Grand Besaid soon issued a declaration of surrender to North-Eastern Grand Besaid. Grand Besaid was once again unified under the old republic, and economic prosperity soared even higher. All of South-Western Grand Besaid was rebuilt and was stronger then it ever was before the war, a declaration of common history preserved the old ruins and landmarks in the region during the war. The Monarchial Conquests Known to be the down point in Grand Besaid's History, the Monarchial Conquests were a time when Grand Besaid was at war with its self and became split into seven main factions. The first faction were those who supported the first and current Republic and wanted it to remain. The second faction were those who supported reviving Democracy as in the first civil war. The third faction were those who supported the creation of a new, and better republic. The fourth faction were those who supported becoming a Theocracy. The fifth faction were those who supported Mussio Temberalguigh as king, and were primarily in the Eastern Areas of Grand Besaid. The sixth faction were those who supported Oubbousi Buechanhan as king, and were primarily in the Southern Areas of Grand Besaid. The seventh faction were those who supported Nommaai Nueamaninia as king, and were primarily in the central and central Western portions of Grand Besaid. Strangely enough, throughout the conflict Dynasty remained in power, being able to influence each king so much so as to allow him to Co-Rule each Kingdom. The First Faction To Go In all three Kingdoms, the Kings, with the support of not only their supporters, but also both groups of Republicans, banished the idea of Direct Democracy as being a formal suggestion for government. This enraged the same group in favor of Direct Democracy, however, they were too small and too exhausted from the previous war to do anything about it. Many joined the cause of keeping the old Republic. The First War Soon King Oubbousi and King Nommaai went to war over the Central and Northern territories of Grand Besaid. King Oubbousi immediately sent a barrage of units up to attack Nommaai's territory. Nommaai in retaliation sent his most elite unit, the Royal Guard, assisted by his Royal Marines. The battle lasted a mere seven hours, and concluded as Nommaai being victorious. His victory would lay the foundation for the quick finishing of this war. Oubbousi Retaliates Upon hearing the news of his loss, Oubbousi launches his own Royal Guard, followed by his Royal Marines, and he manages to barely defeat Nommaai's fatigued forces, preventing them from finishing the fortress they were building on their newly conquered lands. This would prove to be Oubbosi's only victory during the war. The Push Nommaai then launches a full scale air, sea, and land attack on Oubbousi's territory using the land and knowledge gained from his first victory. In Doing so, he terrorized many of Oubbousi's people in his outer territory so much that they surrendered to Nommaai. Nomaai continued to push, obliterating all of Oubbousi's weakened forces that remain. Nomaai in a matter of days reached Oubbousi's Kingdom's Capital. Defeat of Oubbousi Nommaai, reaching Oubbousi's capital then decides to besiege it, in doing so, Oubbousi launched a final defensively offensive campaign against Nommaai's forces. The conflict lasted for nine days, and diminished Nommaai's forces so badly that he had to call in back up twice in order to maintain the siege. After Oubbousi's defeat, he was forced to surrender. Nommaai then gracefully appointed him as governor over the conquered region that he formally ruled. Nommaai's kindness to the King would be a major event that allowed the North to trust him enough to make their future compromise. The Compromise of Nommaai with the North The North, being the Capital region, was greatly in support of the old Republic. However, they knew it wasn't to last. Thus, Nommaai made them a deal, that they would cede to his Kingdom and in return he would ensure a Democractic Legislature and a Compromised Judiciary. Their choices were to accept the deal, face a brutal Monarchy down the road, or try and fight. The chose to accept the compromise. The Second War Mussio, realizing that his best chance to maintain his Kingdom was to lead a suprise offensive against Nommaai, he did just that. He lead his entire armed forces against Nommaai through the quickest route to Nommaai's Capital. Soon Nommaai had to take the defensive. Mussio's forces at first were taking up to 50 miles a day, but near the end of his offensive he was only taking mere feet. Mussio's offensive lasted for almost four months, and for the first three he appeared that he might actually conquer Nommaai's Kingdom. Mussio's forces were finally stopped and captured only 30 miles from Nomaai's capital at the battle of Resundo. Mussio's Kingdom was so weakened by the loss of everything it had that it onlu took Nommaai a mere week to take over Mussio's Kingdom and proclaim himself the Co-King along with Dynasty. The Short co-reign of Nommaai Under Nommaai's short joint reign, he and Dynasty revitalized a few programs and greatly revolutionized Grand Besaid's armed forces. Nommaai stood true to his promise and created a democratically elected Legislature, and a Supreme Court whose members were appointed by himself and approved by the populace. Dynasty, having fought for peace throughout the Monarchial Conquests commended Nommaai for his great work and encouraged Nommaai to help create a long lasting and stable Second Republic. Nommaai agreed, and with Dynasty's help they set up a new constitutional convention for the nation of Grand Besaid. Many Criticize Nommaai as being so influenced by Dynasty that Dynasty really held the whole power of the Monarchy. The foundations of the Second Republic After Dynasty and Nommaai agreed to call a constitutional convention, the next step was whom to invite. They ended up choosing some of the most brilliant legislators and advisors both from the old republic and the new transitional one. They also invited Clergy, prominent lawyers, mayors, and previous executives. The decided to formulate the new republic so to give it enough power to govern and enough of a flow to do it efficiently and excellently. The major problem was as to how to maintain liberty, life, and Christianity under this new system. They were also fearful that a new, more powerful republic might end up causing the fall of their economic prosperity. They resolved that they would model their republic after the previous with some changes. First, they wanted to shrink the Legislature down to one house. Second, they wanted to create an efficient, but not single executive system. Finally, they wanted to make the Judicial system less of a block of red tape. They also ended up setting up an Advisory Committee and a semi-executive, semi-Legislative Council known as the Ministerial Council. Overall, the system is very efficient and very good at preserving the traditions of Christianity and Liberty that the nation was founded on. Nommaai was elected as the first Overseeing Councilor of the Second Republic, while Dynasty was elected President of the High Council. Trivia *During the Civil War, South-Western Grand Besaid really held control of the South and South Eastern parts of Grand Besaid, while North-Eastern Grand Besaid really held control of North and North Western parts of Grand Besaid. A faulty compass used by the South-Western Grand Besaid’s government during their declaration of war and cession caused the anomaly. *Nommaai more commonly uses his first name than his last name when asking to be formally addressed. This is because he wanted to be treated as an equal and not as a superior during his reign as Co-Ruler of Grand Besaid. Category:Grand Besaid Category:Grand Besaid History